clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3 is the third installment to the Penguin Chat series, that was created by Rsnail. You used to be able to play it on "www.rocketsnail.com", but as of now, they have closed down the site so everyone visits "www.clubpenguin.com" instead. Penguin Chat 3 can still be played here, but it is not, technically, the original one. Penguin Chat 3 was a free online MMOG, and therefore required no membership. There were no coins or any other way of earning currency, and the purpose of PC3 was to simply chat and have some fun. from Penguin Chat 3.]] Features Ninja Ninjas were secret in PC3. When you opened up the color select window, if you clicked the "n" in "Select Your New Penguin", a ninja color would pop out. Once you selected the ninja outfit as a color, you would have a black color, with a headband, belt, and sword on your back. Dancing would make it transparent, identical to dancing as a ninja in Club Penguin. Construction Worker You could also be a construction worker. You had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the back) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (you did not have a player card back then, so you did not really get a hard hat, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you would be driving a snowcat, a special form of transportation forever immortalized when it was once shown on the wall of the Pizza Parlor, and is a CP pop culture top subject, but was only available on Penguin Chat 3. Toolbar In the toolbar, there was the chatbox, the snowball button, the actions button, a report button, the emotes button, a "Tell a Joke" button, and the enter button. There was an arrow button that collapsed the chatbox to make the toolbar smaller. To change color, you would click a color change button on the chatbar, and select a different color. There was a chat history and report button on the upper left of the screen. Judging from the pictures found, there is also a heart button and a musical note button. These are actually two emotes that are still on Club Penguin so it is believed they were just two other emotes you can do. There seems to be a couple help buttons on the right of the toolbar as well (probably for technical assistance, etc.). Differences from Club Penguin Snowballs Snowballs were also available in Penguin Chat 3, however the crosshair was different, and after aiming, the desired position may not be the one that occurs. Penguins Penguins changed their appearance slightly during the the transition of PC3 to CP, although they retained the same cartoon concept. Penguins in Penguin Chat 3 used to be a bit more complex, there was a fair bit of bevel on them, colours were more realistic and darker and their body shape was a lot more pointy and less curved. Club Penguin's penguins seem to almost have a more child-friendly and cartoony appearance. Igloos In PC3 penguins didn't own their own igloos, however one public one was later available in one of the empty rooms, which was also the new home of the PC3 Band. Membership Because Penguin Chat 3 was simply a chatroom, items and membership weren't available. Furthermore, membership wouldn't have had any benefit to any penguin in the game, because of the lack of fundementals to provide membership priveleges anyway. Trivia *The songs that played in Penguin Chat 3 were, "I'm at 9933", "I've Been Delayed" (both performed by TAS 1000), and "Banana Phone". *Many things from Penguin Chat 3 are in Club Penguin now. *If you take the SWF to it, you can see what it looked like, but actually no longer works. *rsnail drew it, but Screenhog drew Club Penguin and it looks very similar still. *There were no puffles in 'Penguin Chat 3 '''so when it was going on,maybe some penguins pretended to be the Keeper of the Boiler Room. *The Gift Shop was there, but nobody could go in it, however. Gallery Of Penguin Chat Pictures Image:Oldtown.jpg|The Town Center. Image:Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club. Image:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|Old Coffee Shop. Image:Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room. Image:Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The Snow Area. Image:Pc3_igloo_band.png|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Image:Pcfootball.png|Playing Football (Soccer in some regions). Image:Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. File:Pc3talk.jpg|A penguin talking. Note that he is using the .swf file. File:Happy77.jpg| A early screenshot showing Happy77 .swfs *Log-in screen + penguin. Continually right click and press play. It should cycle through different screens. When you get to the Connecting To Server screen, keep trying. Eventually, you'll get to a sand coloured beach, and the chat bar works. *[http://www.swfcabin.com/swf-files/1233278154.swf PC3 Igloo, ''animated]. *Guitar Mix - Music that was thought to be from the game. It is really from the old Club Penguin tutorials. *A custom made Penguin Chat 3 SWF External Links *This is a link to a post topic about Penguin Chat 3. *A MiniWiki on Scratchpad about Penguin Chat 3 *A Wikia on Penguin Chat 3 *http://www.jimmyscartoonworld.com/PenguinChat3/chat.swf � � A remake of PC3. Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3